Weegee's Annual Visit
Rating: Rated G Weegee's Annual Visit is the first episode of Weegee Joins Wikia. Mushroom Kingdom A group of Shy Guys walk through Mushroom Kingdom. Two feet away, the group of short red robed white masked individuals focus the attention from the lush of Mushroom King to a thick green tube known as a warp pipe. The Shy Guys continue to walk, as one Shy Guy by one enters the warp pipe. The Shy Guys have modified the warp pipe to remain still using technology. Frequently, a short plumber wearing a red cap with a long sleeved red shirt under blue overalls with gold buttons, a mustache, and brown boots will fall in. A man named Weegee enters on purpose wearing the same appearance as the plumber except being taller, wearing a green cap, and a long sleeved green shirt under blue overalls. Clouds flooded in. The skies of Mushroom Kingdom became dark and gloomy. Suddenly, the citizens of all eight worlds murmured about how this happens once a year. A hermit rose up from the mass of the crowds. Hermit:"It's happening, it always happens, few have seen him, he is always been seen for six seconds by three people every year, three people every year, six seconds... three people, six seconds.." The grandson of the hermit walked into the masses of citizens. Grandson: "What's happening here? A festival?" The hermit stammered the name Weegee... A shadow of a figure appeared from a distance. Mushroom Kingdom's skies were now the colour of obsidian rock. A hole opened up in the ground. A tall plumber with a green cap, blue eyes and a long sleeved green shirt under blue overalls rose as if the dead was coming back to life. The plumber rises every year, as if he was dead. Though, he was not. He was not dead, he was Weegee... (Play 0:00-0:03) Weegee found a bronze knife and slowly walked across the brown terrain. Weegee's blue eyes had a deep focus on a green warp pipe three feet from him. A rally is occuring in Toad Town. All species of all eight worlds held signs and torches. The same mass of Shyguys rise to the brown platform. A Koopa walks to the platform with a purple box. The koopa's name is Woopa. Woopa is a koopa with yellow skin, green eyes, a red shell and red boots. He opens the small box and a blackboard thrice the size of the box appears. Woopa reveals a white chalk piece and writes a formula in great length. Two koopas hand Woopa a small box. Woopa opens the small box and a projector appears with a desk. The item sets itself up and plays a video explaining what Wikia is about. The plan thought by the Shyguys is to lure Weegee away from the citizens and join Wikia. The citizens agree. Weegee continues to drag his knife where a sign says: "Free Home". Weegee jumps into the warp pipe. He explores to find a grey computer. Weegee sits on the blue and purple swivel chair. Weegee moves the mouse and clicks a open tab. He finds himself to be on Community Central. The mouse blinks and moves the cursor to the sign up option. Under the desk, Woopa controls the mouse. Weegee shrugs and types in Weegee101 with his password. He verifies his email and clicks on the option Wikia activity. There, he sees a blog created by a user named Paperluigi ttyd... To be continued...